1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing and compounding medicines, and, more particularly, to a dispensary management system and method that is capable of independently managing medicine compounding information or medicine information to improve rapidity in medicine compounding based on the medicine compounding information and, when medicines are insufficient during medicine compounding, rapidly retrieving a storage position where medicines corresponding to the insufficient medicines to fill the insufficient medicines.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a large amount of medicines is manually compound in a hospital or a large-scale dispensary where a plurality of kinds of medicines is managed and a large amount of medicines is compound, compounding time is increased, and many errors may occur. In addition, health of patients may be harmed according to circumstances.
Various systems that are capable of retrieving medicines according to medicine compounding information and dispensing medicines according to dosage of the medicines have been developed in order to solve the above problems,
Automation of medicine compounding reduces waiting time of patients, personnel expenses, and medication errors due to mistakes of medicine compounding.
In conventional automation systems of medicine compounding, however, a database server for managing the positions of medicines and quantity of stock is included in a medicine compounding management server, with the result that, upon simultaneous retrieval of a plurality of pieces of medicine information, the total flow of a dispensary management system becomes slow, and all medicine compounding processes are paralyzed when the medicine compounding management server is abnormally operated.
Also, measures for insufficient medicines are not sufficiently provided, with the result that it is difficult to perform a prompt notification related to the insufficient medicines, and, upon filling of the insufficient medicines, it is difficult to retrieve the position where medicines corresponding to the insufficient medicines are stored, with the result that medicine filling time is increased.
In addition, a function to store a record related to the filling of medicines, which is performed by a person in charge, is not provided, with the result that efficiency in objective and systematic dispensary management is lowered.